Raining on the Inside
by Hebi-no-Megami
Summary: Written for the prompt "Rain". When two of Hellsing's youngest officers go on a mission together on a rainy day, they find comfort in each other. (hints of OCxOC, and past Walterx?)


**Raining inside**

**for the prompt "Rain"**

**_**This is purely fanmade and actually based off a rp I did with a f**riend. I don't own Hellsing nor do I claim to, I don't own Seth Hellsing either, he belongs to a friend of mine. :) _**

**_A little bit of backstory for you, this ficlet takes place POST MILLENIUM, which means Integra has already lost her eye, Walter is dead, and Alucard is gone. _**

**_Characters_**

**_Seth Hellsing - Vampire/Magus - adopted as a mortal by Integra as the next head of the Hellsing Org. _**

**_Nicholette Dornez - Damphir - Born sometime around the 60's but has the appearance of a teenager._**

* * *

><p>Four steps one way, turn, five or so steps the other way, turn... The young dhampir counted off in her mind. As interesting as watching the rooms only other occupant was, combined with the sound of rain it was quickly loosing her attention. "Vhat are you vaiting for?" her accent came through clearly, an odd combination of English and German.<p>

"It helps me think..." the young boy replied with a fanged smile, causing his comrade to roll her eyes.

"Uhuh... did your mother tell you exactly VHAT it vas ve're supposed to be doing here?" Usually Nikki had seemingly ENDLESS patience, a trait Seth attributed to her father, the former butler. The magus turned vampire shrugged.

"She said 'find anything that may relate to magic from my family or looks like it could be useful." he said looking at old blood stains that were never cleaned up on the right side of the room. The stains caused a shudder in the older of the two, the female nodded, feeling the familiar burn of his family's brand. "So just look for anything out of dze ordinary within the old abandoned house?" she asked, making sure she understood what it was he wanted them to do. She didin't bother pointing out how this was probably a waste of time, but she owed the Hellsing family too much. She tilted up her glasses and let her eyes scan over the walls and the floors.

Seth meanwhile went over to the book shelf and pulled on a the book. The book pulled a latch, and a doorway to an underground library appeared. The books contained history of weapons and spells that were far too powerful for humans to use.

After loading what they found, both vampires started back toward home, the patter of rain becoming a full-blown downpour during their excursion. Nicholette stared out the window, having gone from giggly and happy to silent and somber in less than five seconds. Her eyes seeming devoid of any life or light as they stared fixedly ahead. Her partner tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

"yeah, I'll be okay..." she sighed and brushed a bloody tear from the corner of her eye. "I was just thinking." He shook his head and handed her his handkerchief. "You're crying Nikki, That's not normal, not even for you."

"Do you think they wanted me?" Seth paused.

_'Oh, this again.' _Seth looked out the window and watched the rain falling while he thought of the best way to answer. "Nikki I... I don't know, I didn't come along until after they were both gone." He said very carefully, not wanting to upset her worse. He looked her way to see how she'd taken his answer only to see more blood running from her eyes. "Come on, where's my sunshine?" He barbed, trying to get his friend to smile. She spoke very quietly.

"It's raining."

"No silly I mean you." He poked her shoulder. "I know it's raining outside." she sighed and placed his hand over her stilled heart, her deep green eyes locking his blue ones in her gaze.

"No Seth... It's raining in here too."

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW, okay I have a bit of explaining to do, I know,<strong>

**Trust me the sequel to "Brokenness" is still gonna be written, I'm still in the process of writing it.**

**I am still writing my collab works with Ginjakita.**

**This was for fun**

**Also Bonus cookies for you if you can guess who Nikki's mom is :)**


End file.
